


Susception

by gryvon



Series: Acclimation [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a nice change for Arthur to not have to worry about where his next paycheck is coming from and who's trying to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Susception

It's a nice change for Arthur to not have to worry about where his next paycheck is coming from and who's trying to kill him. Cobb is back in America, with his kids. Saitou has offered him a room in a private hotel in Kyoto and Arthur isn't one to turn down free luxury, especially if there's the chance for solitude with it. He's impressed by the space between rooms on his floor. His room is at the far end of the hall, which means he won't have to worry about noises from people coming and going from their rooms. He opens the door and stops in surprise as Eames smiles at him from across the room.

For a moment, he wonders if Eames followed him but it's reasonable to assume that if Saitou offered him a room, then he also offered Eames one as well. Arthur steps outside and triple checks the room number. It's right. His key opened the door, and as much as Eames would want to, he isn't the type to break into Arthur's room. Suddenly Arthur realizes just how much Saitou had picked up on when he'd been working with their team. His face turns beet red, which only makes Eames smile wider.

"I take back any nice thing I ever said about Saitou," Arthur grumbles as he drops his suitcase by the door.

"You don't mean that, pet." Eames slides the drawer shut and crosses the room to slide Arthur's coat off and hang it in the closet, next to Eames's.

"I might." He's not quite ready to get over the feeling of betrayal, though he's not really mad at Saitou. More flustered, especially when his eyes fix on the large four-post bed, the only bed in their suite. More details filter in and he curses as he realizes that they're in a honeymoon suite – large bed, large tub, mood lighting, roses. That also accounts for the low number of rooms on this floor, and the privacy. He curses twice more for good measure, which only makes Eames laugh more.

"Did you really think it wasn't obvious, darling?" Arthur has yet to take more than three steps into the room but Eames seems at ease, already fully settled in. Arthur debates walking downstairs and asking for a separate room.

"I had hoped, just a little."

Eames pats Arthur on the cheek. "You're so cute when you're naïve." His lips cover Arthur's before he can retort.

His objections slowly melt away with the kiss and he lets himself admit, privately, that maybe sharing a room won't be all that bad. They haven't had much time alone, both before the Inception job and during, but they've got the room for two weeks and there's no job to prep for. Eames pats him on the cheek again as he pulls away and picks up Arthur's suitcase for him. He finds it both endearing and disturbing that Eames knows exactly which drawers to put Arthur's things in.

A sudden thought makes Arthur bolt across the room, but it's too late. Eames is at the bottom of Arthur's suitcase when he pauses. An amused expression crosses his face as he holds up a small plastic purple toy. "Really, darling?"

Arthur's face is as red as the carpet and he debates shooting himself, just to avoid the humiliation. He looks away. "I... um... didn't realize you were coming too."

He can hear the leer in Eames's voice as he steps closer. "Had I known you'd miss me so badly, I would have caught the same flight."

He's red, really red, and all sorts of angry retorts stick in his throat, giving Eames enough time to pull Arthur against him.

"Did you miss me that much?"

He's still got that damn toy in his hand and Arthur finds his gaze fixed on it. "Will you put that away?" He snaps.

Eames kisses him once on the cheek and then pulls away. He sets the toy on the bedside table.

"That's not what I-"

The rest of the sentence is cut off with a surprised meep as Eames sweeps Arthur off of his feet and deposits him on the bed. Eames follows, laying on top of him and pressing Arthur down against the covers. He doesn't really mind. Eames's mouth his hot and wet against his own, eager to push his tongue into Arthur's mouth and devour him whole. His hands are equally eager, making quick work of the buttons of Arthur's shirt and pants, efficiently stripping him bare. Arthur is less experienced in undressing other men and takes longer. His hands fumble. He misses buttons, gets flustered, and in the end, as usual, Eames has to finish the job, flinging his clothes away with little regard for wrinkles or damage. Arthur can't bring himself to care either, not right now.

He's still inexperienced, still new to the whole gay sex experience. They've fucked a few times, not enough, never enough, and somehow Eames always manages to surprise him. He hadn't realized how sensitive his neck was until Eames latched on one day and sucked a dark bruise into his skin. Eames repeats the move now, almost over the exact same spot though the original bruise had faded months ago. Arthur gasps, parts his legs and pulls his knees up, making room for Eames to press down against him, their cocks sliding together with delicious friction.

Something soft wraps around Arthur's wrist and he breaks the kiss to look up as Eames ties one end of his tie around Arthur's wrist. He pulls Arthur's arms over his head and Arthur lets him, breathing a little heavier as the tie loops around the bedpost and his other wrist is restrained. Eames is the only one he'd ever let do this. Eames is the only one he trusts enough to let himself be tied up, to give up control to.

He regrets it as soon as Eames leans away and picks up the toy. "Tell me, darling, does this really satisfy you?"

Arthur blushes but can't bring himself to look away. "N-not really." He has to force the words out over his embarrassment. Eames looks pleased. He presses a button on the base and it starts to buzz. A look of surprise crosses Eames's face.

"You got the size right, but I'm afraid I'll never be able to do that."

Eames sounds serious but Arthur knows he's just teasing. He tests the restraints on his wrist but they're tight enough that it would take some effort to get out.

"I suppose I'll just have to make do." The tone of Eames's voice sets off an alarm in Arthur's brain and he has a brief second to form half a word of protest before Eames presses the vibrator against his entrance.

Arthur jumps and cries out, feet flat against the bed as he arches away from it. Eames presses a hand against Arthur's stomach, holding him down and then repeats the move, pressing the toy lightly against his skin. Arthur can't help the startled gasp that escapes him.

"Tell me, darling, do you still miss me?"

He shakes his head no very quickly and sucks in a large mouthful of air. Eames moves his hand so that the head of the toy makes a circle around his entrance. Arthur bites his lip and shivers.

"Do you think of me when you use this?" Arthur doesn't bother nodding. Eames knows the answer. "Do you scream my name when you come with this inside of you?" Arthur chokes out a sob. That's answer enough from the way Eames is smiling.

Eames pulls the toy upwards, dragging it along the small strip of flesh between Arthur's ass and his balls and Arthur screams as Eames ups the vibration. He can feel it all the way to his teeth. He's pressing against it now, no longer trying to get away, not when it feels so good. There's a litany of obscene noises falling from his lips but he can't help himself. He only realizes Eames is no longer holding him down when two slick fingers press inside of him.

"Eames!" He bucks down against Eames's hand. He's breathing hard, gasping. He doesn't think he's ever been this wound up though he's come close. Eames has that effect on him.

The toy moves up to rub against the underside of his cock. Arthur closes his eyes and tries to breathe but it's really hard. Eames's fingers are moving inside of him, slowly stretching him, opening him up so that Eames can fit inside and the thought of that alone is almost enough to get Arthur to come. Then the toy passes over the head of Arthur's cock and he screams, nearly does come.

"Eames, please." He's not above begging, not when Eames has teased him this close to coming this quickly. It's going to be over too soon, and while they do have two weeks here, he wants to start things off on more equal footing. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease." He can barely think, barely breath. It's too much sensation all at once. He twists his hands in the tie. "Fuck me, Eames, please."

"I thought you'd never ask."

The buzzing stops and the toy is gone, though Arthur barely has time to think about that as his legs are lifted, knees hooked over Eames's shoulder. Eames lines up and pushes in with the ease of practice. Arthur can't shut up. His mouth keeps going while Eames builds up a steady rhythm, moving with the kind of force he knows Arthur can take. There will be time for gentleness later, but right now they're both desperate for it. Arthur's goading Eames on with pleas, asking Eames to fuck him harder, faster, deeper. There's no way he's going to be able to walk for a while but he doesn't want to. All he wants is Eames's thick cock inside of him and that's what he's getting.

Arthur opens his eyes. Eames is watching him, his eyes intent on Arthur's face, taking in his expression. He knows it turns Eames on knowing how much he's affecting Arthur, how deeply he can get under Arthur's skin and Arthur doesn't hold back. He lays himself bare before Eames and tells him in no uncertain terms exactly how much he likes what Eames is doing to him, how much better Eames is than the toy, which Arthur had only really bought a few jobs ago because he missed Eames and needed something to take the edge off so he could focus. It only makes Eames buck into him harder. His hands are tight on Arthur's hips, tight enough that they'll leave bruises there, but Arthur counts bruises like good dreams, something to enjoy and hold onto.

He almost regrets it when he comes. It's always too soon, but he's sure Eames will make up for it later. Arthur screams Eames's name and grabs the tie so tight his knuckles turn white. A few more pounding thrusts and Eames comes with him. Their bodies slowly still. It takes longer for their breathing to slow down, though even then it sounds far too loud to Arthur. His wrists are freed and Eames rubs them, one at a time, until they stop stinging.

Eames grins down at him and runs his hand along Arthur's cheek. "Better than the toy?"

Arthur pulls Eames down into a kiss in lieu of an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
